Because You Loved Me
by A.Dee
Summary: Songfic of Celine Dion's, BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME. Not slash. Sirius is free, Harry learns to love him, Sirisu becomes a teacher. . .made me cry too.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The song "Because You Loved Me" belongs to Celine Dion, the singer, Diane Warren, the writer, and all the other music people.

A/N: This is my first songfic that can be called a songfic. Or parody of a song, whatever floats your boat. So, a little explanation before we begin. Sirius is free. Harry loves him (in a GODFATHER/GODSON type way, not MALE/MALE SLASH type way!) , Sirius starts teaching and…just read it. NOT SLASH!!!

Harry waited anxiously. The judge announced to the crowd, "Sirius Black, you are innocent of all charges. You can take up custody of Harry Potter. Court dismissed." Harry smiled, tears in his eyes. As soon as Sirius stood up, Harry ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks," Sirius whispered.

__

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see

Harry woke one night screaming. He had dreamed of Cedric's death again. Sirius ran into the room. "Harry, are you all right?" he asked anxiously. Harry nodded shakily. "Just a nightmare." Sirius sat on the bed and stroked Harry's hair. "Don't worry. I'm right here."

__

For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right

Harry woke on his birthday, remembering when he was younger, he had always dreamed of having a celebration like Dudley, with cake and presents and friends. Maybe now he could possibly have a cake at least. But Harry didn't expect much. When Harry got downstairs, he found Sirius grinning at him. There was a pile of gifts on the kitchen table, and Ron and Hermione were standing beside Sirius. Harry smiled at Sirius, thanking him without words.

__

  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby

The Daily Prophet fell to the floor with a THWAP! Harry stared dumbstruck at the front page. "Harry? What is it?" Sirius asked. He picked up the newspaper and read, **Muggles of Four, Privet Drive killed by Dark Lord in search of Harry Potter**. "Oh, Harry," Sirius sighed, embracing him. Harry sobbed on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius didn't say a word, just let Harry cry.

__

  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all

"I'll always be there for you Harry," Sirius said. "I know."

__

  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Harry zoomed around on his broomstick. "Like that?" Sirius shook his head. "No, no, more like this." He demonstrated a tricky zig-zag flight pattern. Harry copied him. "Perfect!" Sirius said. Harry grinned and loop-de-looped. 

__

  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky

As the news of more deaths came, Harry began to lose hope. "We'll never win this Sirius. And it's all my fault. If I had let you kill Wormtail--" Sirius put up a hand. "No Harry, it's not your fault. We WILL win. I know it."

__

  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach

"Sirius, I'm so afraid," Harry said before a battle. "I know. We all are. But I have faith in you. And I love you Harry." Harry nodded. "I love you too Sirius."

__

  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me

After the battle, Harry was still alive, as was Sirius. "What now?" Harry asked. "Voldemort isn't defeated yet." Sirius sighed. "I'm not sure Harry. We'll just have to wait and see. Dumbledore surely has a plan." Harry looked at Sirius with tears in his eyes. "I wish things weren't like this." Sirius nodded. "Me too."

__

  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  


"I'll always be there for you Harry," Sirius said. "I know."

__

  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


Harry stormed into Sirius' room. "Why does nothing go right?!" Sirius looked at Harry, genuinely concerned. "What do you mean?" Harry scowled. "Cho broke up with me." Sirius said gently, "There will be other girls Harry." Harry nodded skeptically. "I guess."

__

  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me

Harry ran sobbing into Sirius' classroom. "Harry, what happened?!" Sirius asked, jumping to his feet. Harry sighed. "Mrs. Weasley was killed." Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Oh, Harry. She was like a mother to you, wasn't she?" Harry nodded, sniffling.

__

  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration

The day after graduation, Harry gaped at his 'best friend'. "Traitor!" he yelled, before fleeing to find Sirius. "Harry, what happened, you're running like Voldemort himself is after you." Harry looked around, panting. "Ron is a Death Eater, Sirius. I saw the Dark Mark on his arm." Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh God, Harry. Are you all right?" Harry nodded. "We've got to get out of here," Sirius said, before apparating them away.

Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

"I'll always be there for you Harry," Sirius said. "I know."_  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

As the casket was lowered into the hole, Harry sobbed. "I love you Sirius," he whispered, as the final shovel-full of dirt filled the hole. A hand landed on Harry's shoulder. "You okay mate?" a voice asked. Harry nodded slowly. "I will be, Ron. I will be." Ron nodded. "You know Harry, I don't think I ever told you how sorry I was. I mean…for going over to the Dark Side." Harry sighed. "I understand Ron. Sirius said--" Harry swallowed hard and continued, "Sirius said that 'people can make mistakes, and when they try to fix them, they should be forgiven.'" He smiled slightly. "And you are."

__

  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me


End file.
